Megan and the Dragon Prince
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: When the ponies of Paridise Estate are having an anual Comstume Ball a Mysterious Boy arrives to take part in the festivities,and soon befriends Megan,but could the two gain something stronger than freindship? Who could this Masked boy be?
1. A Mysterious Visiter

The Dawn had just Broken,the rising sun radiated its golden morning beams over the feilds of Dream vally...As such, a few of the Ponies where already up,getting an early start on the preperations for the day ahead. After all,today was a very specail day... It was the Summer Solstice,a day of joy and prosparety for the ponies of Paridise Estate,witch promted an anual celebration.

"Oooh i cant wait for the celibration and the costume ball tonight" Applejack said as she was picking a fresh bushle full of apples from the trees and loading them up into the Baskets. "I wonder what everyone is going to dress up as this year" she said smiling. "Well That IS the Logical Motive of the the Traditional Costume ball,to attempt to identify the ponie hiding behind the persona they are masqurading as." Windwistler adequetly explained. "Huh?" Applejack gave a slightly raised brow. "What Windwistler means Applejack,Is that that is the whole point of the ball." Lickity split pointed out. Not moments later, a pink Pegasus came spining out from the sky.. "Look out below" she called...but to no aveil,spoke to late as she crashed into the baskets,sending the pits and chunks of apple everywhere,including all over the ponies. "Mmmm... Applesauce!" she said licking the mashed apple from her face. "Firefly!..." Applejack retorted,rather aggrivated "Now ive gotta start all over agein!" "sorry.." Firefly apologized.

* e..he he he hm hm hm hm* A Mysterious male voice chuckled as the four ponies turned to see a figure leaning up ageinst one of the apple trees several feet away,tho the better part of his body was shrouded in the tree's shade, one could easily tell that he was a either a human or posubly an elf. The ponies where tooken by suprise...as there where few males in the erea..and the only Male human they knew of was Danny. "Danny is that you?" Applejack called out,however the Mysterious stranger did not respond. "That couldent possubly be danny..." Windwhistler turned to Applejack "Megan Danny and Molly arent expected here till at least mid day." She continued "..And besides,that boy looks a bit older than Danny,maby even Megan." "how did another human come over the rainbow into ponyland?" Lickity split interjected. "who are you?" Lickitity split called out. The strange boy just winked and smiled as he turned and took off running into the trees. "Hey wait!" the ponies called in unison as they chased after him only to find that he mysteriously disapeared. "whered he go?" Firefly said darting her head back and forth. "i think we should tell the others." Applejack replied.

:::::BACK AT PARIDISE ESTATE:::::

later that morning,all the ponies had gatherd around outside the main gate...

"...And thats what happend." Applejack finnished recounting what had happened earlier that day,about the strange boy they met and how he seemingly disapeared without a trace.

"Another Human in ponyland?...that IS strange." Galaxy replied in a conserned,but at the same time curious,tone of voice as the rest of the ponies mumbled to one another. "Maby Megan might know something about this." Galaxy spoke as if on cue,Lofty,Paridise and Firefly returned from the other side of the rainbow with Megan,Molly and Danny on thier backs. "Hey everyone." Megan waved to them "whats all the comotion?".

"Megan?..." Galaxy asked "Do you know of eny other humans from your side of the rainbow?,Humans that might possubly know how to get to ponyland and Dream Vally?"

Megan just shook her head "No.." "As far as i know we are the only ones who even knows Ponyland exists." "why is that?" Megan asked. "Well this is going to sound strange,but some of us saw a Strange boy earlier today." Galaxy said. "we are almost certan that he was a Human" Windwistler added. "Well who was he,did he say?" Megen replied,a bit suprised as she had never seen another human other than herself and her siblings in ponyland. "no.." Applejack spoke up "and when we asked he ran away from us,we tried to follow,but we ended up losing him." "We should Problubly keep our eyes open then." Megan said "he might come back."

"We scared Megan" Baby Lofty said in a meek voice. "Im shure theres nothing to be afraid of Baby Lofty" Applejack nuzzled her. "He wasent causing eny trouble" "and he didint LOOK dangerous" she added.

"Why don't we all get ready for the Costume ball?" Megan suggested smiling. everyone els agreed as they followed her into the estate to prepare for the festival.


	2. may i have this dance m'lady?

As the sun finaly settled into the horizen at dusk all the ponies had gathered around the outdore concert hall and stage,each one of them in costume the babie ponies and thier mothers,the bushwollies spike,the sea ponie (who were swiming about in a large fountain),even the big brother ponies,who had come home for a visit were there..were all having a good time enjoying the festive music and the bountifull food...then the time came for the dancing,tho most of it was tooken up between the Big brothers and some of the mares...tho they did not know who exactly,as the tradition of the ball was to keep everones identity a secret...only to reveal them selves at the end of the festival,the mystery and elusivness making it that much more fun.

Megan sat at one of the tables,happly watching everone els enjoying the fun. She was wearing the same white gown she had worn at thier perade of costumes a year earlier. Megan didint see the point of keeping herself discuised since she could easily be told apart form eny of the ponies,or her younger sister Molly. As she watched the ponies dance she heard light footsteps from behind her,to witch she at first ignored...untill..

"what a Plesent evening for a festival" an un familiar voice had spoken from behind her.

suprised,Megan turned around steadily as her eyes were met by a tall slender boy,seemingly not much older than herself,wearing a Silk,Silver vest with blue trim,long grey dress pants and loose fiting silver over-robes that eligently trailed down into a cape. He had platinum white hair and was wearing a mask shaped like a Dragon's head over the top half of his face.

"h..who are you..?" Megan replied,still a bit taken...who was this boy? and how did he get here? "Now now" the Mysterious Masked Boy wagged his finger.. "you know i can't tell you that..." "At least not now" he continued "we whouldent want to spoil the fun of the ball now whould we?" he smiled down at megan and extended his hand... "Whould my fair maiden care to lend me her hand?" he asked giving a friendly smile. Megan's face turned a slight shade of red...was he asking her..to dance! after giving it a moment of thot,she thot 'why not?' Megen gave him a slight nod as he took her hand and pulled her up and they walked side by side to the the dancefloor... as the two of them began to dance several of the ponies stoped and gazed wide eyed at the two.

not to far away Slugger,who was dressed in a Zorro style outfit was dancing with a Unicorn mare wearing a weding gown and a veil...A mare that Slugger was almost certan to be Buttons. "You don't need to say a thing...I know who you are" he smiled... "And I love you. with all my heart and soul" the Mare in the Weding dress simply smiled,tho not for the reason Slugger whould think... from across the floor,a held in fit of laugheter could be faintly heard by a couple of the other Big Brothers. FourSpeed turned to Score "this is pure gold" he said trying hard not to laugh. "should we tell him?" "No...not yet...lets wait till the ball is over,then hel REALY look stupid". *the two start laughing un controllably under thier breath.*

Meanwhile as Megen danced with the masked boy,the eligent display caught just about everyones was curiouse as to who he was and where he came from...and more curiously,why he had asked to dance with her. "Your not too bad of a dancer" Megan smiled at the boy. "Thanks,you are a rather good dancer yourself" he replied smiling back. "beleave it or not,you are my first" he laughed..."there is something specail about you...but i cannot place my finger apon it." the boy added

across the floor Slugger slow danced with his veiled sweetheart...untill finaly,he eventualy leaned in to kiss her. just then...a bell chimed out from a clock atop the concert stage...it was midnight.. the time had come for everyone to reveal themselvs...just as Slugger had closed his eyes and was about to kiss the mare of his dreams she pulled back her veil...shocking everyone that saw...for not only was it not Buttons...but it was Infact Tex Dressed up as a mare and wearing fake Horn. "pucker up partner!" Tex said making smoochy faces and beating his eye lashes before laughing histaricaly making Sluggers eyes shoot open as quick as lighting bolts. "TEX!" he shouted in a loud voice as Tex,Fourspeed and Score all busted out laughing while rolling on the floor. "why you son of a-" "Woowie you shoulda seen your face Slugger" Tex interupted,still unable to keep a streight face.

As the bells tolled out everyones attantion was grabbed by Tex and an indescribably humiliated Slugger...inluding megan,who after taking her eyes of her Masked admirer,turned around to find that he was gone, as swift and silently as the summer breeze.

"where did he go?" Megan said quietly to herself as she set out to look for him.


	3. A Heart of Silver

Megan Hurried as she left the Concert hall,witch she had searched all over,but could not find the boy with the dragon onward she found herself in Applejacks orcherd. "hello?...are you there?" she called. when a sudden rattle in one of the taller trees grabbed her attention. "Comone out...I know your up there" she sternly said putting her hands on her hips. "Nothing gets the best of you does it?...you certanly are a persistant one m'lady" the boys voice spoke as he peered down from the tree top and swung down to one of the lower brantches,much to megans shock and amzement,she could hardly beleave what she was seeing...he was standing upside down on the bottom of the branch! "why are you looking at me like that?" he chuckled "Oh don't act so suprised,im sure you are no stranger to magic..." he continued "tho i must admit,reversing gravity is one of my kind's more 'interesting' abilities" "You'r..kind?" Megan replied as the boy jumped down to the ground. the boy gave a slight nod as he removed his mask revealing kind,hansom silver-eyed face. "care to take a stroll?" he smiled holding out his smiled and noded her head.

as the two walked up a winding dirt pathway,the boy spoke up,breaking the silence. "you know when i saw you for the first time i could sence a warm and loving kindness in your heart from the very beginning" he continued "its funny how no matter how,or what we appear to be our hearts alwase manedge to shine past all other things...revealing who we truly are to those willing to find out." "there are many in the world who whould flee from or fight me sooner than they whould be my friend and companion." the boy smiled at Megan who gave him a slight look of confusion.

Meanwhile back at the ball Firefly notice that Megan had left. "Where did Megan go?" she said turning to Galaxy. "Its not like her to wander off like this." Galaxy shook her head. "she went looking for that strange human boy that showed up earlier." "Well im going to go find her." Firefly replied as she quickly took off to the sky...

As Firefly flew thrue the air she spotted Megan along with the boy she set out to find,standing at the edge of a cliff looking out over the as to what was going on,Firefly quickly landed behind a tree and watched from afar...as to not be seen.

"I want to thank you...I havent had that much fun in a long time" the boy said..."but Now is the time when i must go." he gave a slight frown. "Tell me...who are you!" she desperately asked,dieing to know the identitiy of the mysterious boy..to this he smiled,then leaned in and gently kissed her on the side of her face. "My name i Zepher..." he softly spoke before he walked tword the edge of the cliff...soon turning to face her. "but where i am from I am known as..The Dragon Prince" in the light of the moon and the stars he extended his hands outward..."the Costume ball is over,so like the ponies...the time has come for me to shed the mask away from my face as well." Megan watched in wonder as a bright light enveloped Zepher and in this light,his body transformed into a bright,gleaming Silver a deeper,but still kind and heartfelt voice,the young Dragon spoke. " I ask of you this...what are your feelings of me now dear human?" Zepher said lowering his head at eye level with Megan's. Megan,whome dispite now seeing him in his true identity,only reached up and stroked him gently apon his forhead and kissed the dragon on the cheek,as if he were still the human she originaly fell for. "i think you know the answer." she smiled. To this Zepher smiled back "that is all i wanted to hear" he continued. "but you have many more whome love you here,and i could not bear to part you from them,wether this be Love or just a deep friendship i do not know,but i DO know that it is something specail."...It was not unusal for Dragons,Metalic dragons especaily,to fall in love with humans...infact it was a very comon thing..especaily since many silvers tend to acosiate themselves with human or elven kind rather than other dragons. "maby freindship is all we need for now" Megan hapily said. "maby so" Zepher this,Zepher rose up as he spoke agein . "By the way,tell your friend she needs to work on her hiding." A nervouse firefly wandered out from behind the trees. "heh..you saw me there did ya?"

"Farewell Megan and Firefly..." "perhaps we may meet agein"

"Wait! you do not have to leave!" Megan shouted

"Don't worry my dear...I promiss I shal return one day" with that,the Regal Dragon Prince took flight and soared off into the moonlight until he could not be seen.

"Goodbye Zepher" Megan wispered.

"wow...wait till heartthrob hears about this" Firefly laughed in attempt to lighten the mood,Megan laughed along with her until coming to an abrupt stop as they looked at eachother curiously,for nither of them had told the Dragon thier name.


End file.
